Can't Buy Me Love
by Flora Damocy
Summary: Living in a house of overprotective men, Ginny is forbidden to date until her graduation from Hogwarts. There's a loophole: she can date, if Hermione does. unfortunately, Hermione isn't interested, until a certain blonde Slytherin comes her way.DHr, HG
1. Chapter 1

_Boom!_

_Bang!_

_Skid!_

_Slam!_

_Crash!_

_Bam!_

"_OWW!"_

Mr. Weasley sighed before calling out, "Fred! George! What happened?"

Fred and George entered the living room grinning, faces blackened and robes torn. Fred's hair was spiked like a porcupine's while George sported bald splotches all over his head.

"We were experimenting"

"A new recipe"

"Chili smoked chicken"

"So hot it exploded!"

"Although I must say, it's quite scrumptious. Don't you agree, Fred?"

"Oh most definitely. Well, worth it. You should try some, dad."

"Boys, clean that up and set the table for supper." Mr. Weasley was very well used to exploding dinners, flying furniture, and anything else that can be expected of the infamous Weasley twins. They had moved back into the Burrow to support their father after Mrs. Weasley's unexpected death. Not much can be said as to whether they improved or worsened life at home.

It had been four months after her death and the Weasley family was still struggling to make ends meet. Mrs. Weasley had died during an attack at St. Mungos during the war and it devastated the family and all their friends. Fortunately Harry had defeated Voldemort through the help of his trusty sidekicks Ron and Hermione. For some time there were still attacks from death eaters, but soon enough, all the death eaters had been safely disposed of or sent to Azkaban. After the war, Harry moved in with the Weasley's as an adopted son since the Dursleys were never people he considered family in the first place.

It was their last week of Christmas vacation, so the famous trio consisting of Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger inhabited two rooms in the burrow( Hermione shared with Ginny) before they would return to their final year as students is Hogwarts. Prior to the Christmas vacation, Hermione and Ron became a couple. It didn't last, and although they claimed to remain friends, Hermione had been acting very 'worked up'. The only reasons she agreed to stay at the burrow were to support Harry, help around the house, and spend time with Ginny. Little did she know that coming to the burrow would strike one of the biggest changes in her life.

Ginny was having problems of her own as well. She was growing into a brown eyed beauty with a slender body and curves in all the right places. Gorgeous as she was, she had no problem getting any guy she wanted (except Harry for some reason). Unfortunately, Ron had just exploited her secret relationship with a raven haired sixth year Ravenclaw named Blain Narwahl. Being the only girl remaining in a family of all overprotective men, there was a simultaneous agreement to forbid her to date until she had graduated Hogwarts. With no one to fight for her she was forced to abide by the rules.

"It's so unfair!" she cried in vain. After a short break, she started right up again, "Wait! Why does Ron have a girlfriend? And everyone else could during there years at Hogwarts. And how come this was never enforced before?"

"Uhh…well…you see…err…" was all the 7th year could muster, "I'm a guy and I'm more mature and more… knowledgeable than you."

"My arse is more mature than you! Using a four syllable word was such a stretch! Can't even come up with a legit excuse and he says he's more 'knowledgeable'!"

"That's my point. I'm a guy, and I know how stupid guys can be. I don't want you around them!"

This went on for a good 15 minutes with a couple bruises here and there.

"Now that's enough!" Mr. Weasley stormed and the battle came to an abrupt stop, "Ginny, I know that this may seem unfair, but we're your family and we know what's best for you."

"But"

"No buts"

Ginny screamed in frustration and raging anger as she charged up to her room infuriated at the injustice towards her.

"I don't get it, Mione! Dad never said anything like that before. What's gotten into him? It's that bloody git I regret to call my brother! I could kill him for ruining my life! What have I done to him? Huh? What did I ever do? Don't answer that!" Ginny was pacing in her room like a mad man while Hermione sat on the edge of her bed.

"Well," Hermione replied, "They're just doing it because they love you and don't want you hurt. It is unfair, but it's for your protection."

Ginny knew it was true, but that didn't mean she would get over it. If she was going to live with it, she was going to make everyone else's life a living hell. "But what if I don't want bloody protection? What if I wanna live a little? Besides I know Blain wouldn't hurt me." Ginny was close to hysterics by now.

"Maybe...you can never be sure. Ron's right. Guys are jerks. The one person you least expect to hurt you can hurt you 10 times more. Besides, I've heard this guy's rich. Most wealthy wizards don't even associate with us." Hermione was trying hard to make Ginny accept her fate, "and anyway. You don't need a boyfriend. You probably won't even get into a serious relationship with anyone till after Hogwarts anyway. It's just going to be a fling that will take time away from better things like studying."

Ginny responded, "Just because he's rich doesn't mean he's a jerk. Being rich should be a plus, right? He's different. He likes me and I like him back. I know him and he's a really nice guy. But of course it's like you to want me to study more."

It was just like Hermione to prefer her nose in a book than a boyfriend. She was never one to waste time gossiping about cute boys on a daily basis; or at least that's the way it was after her fling with Ron. Hermione started to lose interest in arguing with something she knew was unfair to Ginny. If she had a chance at love, why shouldn't she take it? Just because Hermione couldn't, didn't mean Ginny should be deprived of such things. Maybe tomorrow she'd try to convince Mr. Weasley to change his mind, but as of now, she decided it was time to turn in for the night. She explained her plan to Ginny, who seemed satisfied, and they both went to sleep.

The next morning, Hermione awoke to Ginny badgering her to wake up.

"Okay, Okay, I'm up." As Hermione adjusted her eyes to the light inside, she looked outside and noticed it was still dark. "Ginny, what time is it?" she asked.

"It's five" she replied.

"Five? Since when are you up at five?" said Hermione, in pure shock that a Weasley child was awake that early. Now that she was wide awake, she was able to notice that Ginny was laughing pretty hard to the point where she had trouble breathing. "Ginny, what happened?" Hermione questioned with concern for the girl's physical and mental health.

"Come…see for…yourself" she managed to reply through fits of laughter and gasps of air. Hermione rose from the bed, stuck her feet in her fuzzy red slippers, and followed Ginny to Ron's room. Hermione got worried as a devious smile appeared on Ginny's face before opening the door and walking in. Hermione had seen a lot in her lifetime. She had seen Malfoy turned into a ferret and Professor Snape dressed in Grandma clothes, yet nothing could have made her more amused. In Harry's bed lay Harry peacefully sleeping and cuddling up to…Ron? Or would it be Rhonda? There next to Harry, Ron was dressed in a gigantic medieval gown complete with puffy sleeves and frills. The top half of the dress was a green and silver corset with…was Ron wearing a bra? _Wait._ Hermione thought, _is that my bra?!_ _He's wearing a stuffed bra. What?! How?!_ The bottom half of the dress consisted of clashy purple and orange stripes. His cheeks were painted rosy pink and his eyes were decorated by multicolor eye shadow while above his eyes lay one connected eyebrow.

"Just wait till _Lav Lav_ sees this!" Ginny squealed."Wait! You did this?!" Hermione practically shouted.

Ginny clamped her mouth when Harry stirred a bit. Lucky for them, he didn't wake up. Instead, he murmured something along the lines of "Oh Ginny. Don't go. We're not done yet." When the girls heard this they immediately shut up and stared at Harry, flabbergasted. Ginny blushed and Hermione simply muttered a "woa". Eventually, they were back on track and Ginny got to explaining.

"…And so I pulled a few tricks, got this on Ron, and levitated him over to Harry's bed without even so much as a peep." Ginny stated with pride clear in her voice.

"They sure are light sleepers." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Wait, till you hear the best part. I've got pictures of the whole thing!" said the Weaslette as she took out a camera and flashed some more pictures. After she was content with the pictures, she programmed it to take a picture whenever there was motion in the room. That way, they wouldn't miss out on the boys' reactions when they woke up. After seeing enough, the girls snuck out, but not before they noticed Ron lay his head on Harry's shoulder as the two cuddled together while Harry sing songed a few sweet words to Ron (whom he thought was Ginny in his dream).

Outside of the room, the two friends went down to sneak in an early breakfast snack. When they reached the kitchen, Hermione doubled over in laughter. "All this just because you can't go out until you graduate."

"Well," Ginny responded with mock seriousness, "I'm not allowed to date anyone because I'm a girl. And its unfair that Ron can date because he's a guy, so to make matters fair, I made him a girl."

"I just have to say one thing," Hermione warned, "You might want to find a defense weapon cus' there's no way Ron's leaving you alive."

Harry was just having a lovely dream where he, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George were playing a slightly modified game of quidditch in the Weasley's backyard. The sweet aroma of pumpkin pies filled the October breeze. Hermione was inside helping Mrs.Weasley with a new recipe. Harry lost his senses in the tantalizing scent to the point that he barely missed the snitch flying right passed him. When he regained his senses he charged at it, only to be cut short by Ginny who dove in and grabbed the snitch. After Ginny completed the ritual victory dance, she proceeded to the kitchen to help with the food and have a little girl talk. Harry pleaded with her not to go because he wasn't sure he and Ron could beat Fred and George and watch their backs for pranks at the same time. After starting up a new game without the aid of Ginny, Harry felt something tickle his ear. At first he thought it was the snitch, and then went on to realize it was someone's warm breath.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

At the sound of the shriek, Ron let out one of his own as he leaped out of the bed, only to fall flat on his face because of some unbalanced heaviness. Down below, two teenage girls screeched at the sound of screams and a THUD! coming from the upper floor. They quickly (and wisely) decided it wasn't safe to remain in the house so they snuck out the back door to 'get some air'.

Meanwhile, back in Harry's room, Harry stood petrified while pointing an uncontrollably shaky hand at the monster now lying still on the cold ground. Faster than a cheetah, Harry jumped over the creature, flew down the stairs, and raced out the door leading to the great outdoors. Trying to regain his composure, he saw a blurry figure of about seven feet high. He fell backwards again in fright and landed on a rather long stick like object. Seconds later, he was launched into the air, screaming like a girl and holding on for dear life.

_Ahhh! What's happening? Curse myself for forgetting my bloody glasses. Woooaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! Why am I flying? Oh man, am I on my broom? I can't see where I'm going. And where was that troll I saw? And what about that creature lying in my room? What happened to the Weasleys? And Hermione? I must be dreaming. I must be—_

Harry then found himself immobilized on the ground after hurtling into a tree.

"Ha-Harry…are you alright?"

Harry squealed at the familiar voice and thrust her into a hug. "Mione! You're alive! Where is everybody? What were those…those things?"

Hermione handed him his glasses. "First, you need to put these on. Ginny got them from your room."

Harry put on his glasses and gave a smile of relief when he realized that there was no troll anywhere nearby. Ginny was simply hovering above Hermione on her broom giving Harry's poor vision the illusion that they were both one creature.

"Wait," Harry queried, still confused, "What was that beast in my room?" "Beast?" Both girls stood puzzled.

"Harry, what are you talking about? What beast?" Hermione questioned, voice laced with concern. Voldemort was dead. Evil was destroyed for the most part. Harry shouldn't be experiencing any problems, seeing visions, or feeling pain. What did he see? Voldemort was dead and dead people can't come back to life. What else would harm him?

Harry replied a bit more shakily than he wanted to, "I was sleeping. When I woke up it was on top of me. It yelled and fell unconscious on the floor. It's still there, I think. I couldn't really see it without my glasses, but it was absolutely revolting and scary…although it did have a rather high pitched scream."

After the explanation both girls knew exactly who he was describing. Ginny thought of telling the truth, but decided against it. It was like she _wanted_ to get mercilessly murdered. She was definitely asking for it by her next move. In a high pitched mock frightened voice she spoke what very well could be her last words. "Harry, what if there's something dangerous in your room? In our house? Huh! What about Ron? Where was he? Dad, Fred, and George all left for work early. Poor Ron is trapped in the house all alone to face the beast! And he's afraid of things as measly as spiders! Harry! Where's Ron? Harry?"

Harry felt a vast amount of guilt and fear surge through him as each of Ginny's words hit him. "I…I don't know where Ron is." Harry shamefully admitted, "I didn't even think about him. I was so set on getting out of there, I didn't check to see if Ron was there. Oh no. If he gets hurt it'll be my entire fault. How could I forget him? He was always there for me, to save me in the knick of time, but now when his life could be endangered…" Harry stood up. "No. I won't let him get harmed. I'm going to find him."

"Oh Harry! What if you get hurt too? Shouldn't someone go get dad first?" Ginny was having fun with this.

"No, Ginny. It might be too late. None of us know what that swine is." In the background, Hermione snickered at hearing Harry referring to his best friend as a swine. Where was the video camera when you needed one? At least there still was that camera upstairs. It just occurred to her that Ron was lying unconscious and alone.

"You girls stay here." Harry ordered in a manly protective voice.

"You're so brave!" she said as she planted a kiss on his cheek. Harry's knees buckled up. Who would think that the same boy that fought in a gruesome battle against an evil nemesis would tremble at a kiss from a girl? Powerful wizards are so weird. As Harry entered the house he felt like a superhero from comic books he had read. A pretty lady would kiss him luck and he'd fly off to save the world. Hermione and Ginny followed Harry inside, despite him telling them otherwise. There was no way they could miss the free show. On second thought, it was free for Hermione. It would cost Ginny her life. Harry bravely climbed up the stairs and into his room, but Ron wasn't on the floor. He was on the bed. Harry looked for a weapon, but when he couldn't find one, he decided to use his hands. (Smart move, eh?) Upon notice that Ron was now conscious, Ginny backed out of the room silently, followed by an amused Hermione.

Inside the room, Harry cautiously approached the fiend when he heard quiet sobbing. He observed the creature and realized that, well; it wasn't a creature at all. It was just some lady in an incredibly hideous dress. The question still remained though as to whom it was.

"Err…hello?" Ron jumped at the sound, and when he faced Harry, it was Harry's turn to jump.

"AAAAHH!...Ron, Ron is that you? What happened? Are you okay?" Harry desperately tried to suppress the urge to laugh seeing as his friend was clearly not in the mood to be laughed upon. No such luck. Harry burst out laughing despite the death glares he was receiving from Ron. After he had finally composed himself, he set himself on his bed next to Ron (who had sat down while Harry was busy rolling on the floor laughing).

"Buddy, I'm so sorry. I don't know why I ran out. Feel really stupid. Do you have any idea? Who did this? Made fools out of both of us so easily. Who?"

Ron looked baffled at Harry's clueless expression.

_Was he really that dense? Voldie must have been really dumb if he couldn't kill Harry._

_I feel so bad for running out on Ron. I'm so stupid. Most kids get over monsters under their bed by the time they become eight. Or I'd hope. Maybe it's because Ron was on my bed. How did he get there? And in that awful dress? Even then, I still shouldn't have run out like a five year old. Pssh. Monsters! Am I really that dense?_

"Harry? Honestly, you don't have any idea who would do something like this?" Harry merely shook his head and looked at Ron as if Ron knew something he didn't.

Sighing, the redhead continued, "Work with me mate. Who is the one person who can't stay in the same room lest one of us is killed?"

"Umm…" Harry was really trying, which made it sadder than the situation really was. "The only person whom you could ever kill would be…Malfoy. But what has he got to do with anything?"

"Blimey, Harry! It's Ginny! She's the mastermind behind all this!"

"Ginny? She's so nice. She wouldn't do anything of that sort."

"Are you out of your mind? She lives for this? What do you mean, 'she's nice'? Satan's assistant is more like it." After pondering the thought he shot back, "Of course, you would never see her in her sinister acts, she's a blasted angel around you: all the blushing, giggling and flirting." At this, Ron gagged and Harry turned a slight crimson.

Truth be told, Harry always enjoyed the adoration; he'd never admit that to anyone though. _Blasted shyness._ He was quite disappointed when all the attention had turned to a new blue-eyed face called Blain Narwhal. Nowadays, Ginny seemed to see Harry as just a friend rather than a future boyfriend, husband, father to her kids, grandfather, great-grandfather, and so on. Basically, Blain shattered and replaced all those pictures.

Harry quickly put away his regrets and wishful thinking of winning his princess back and focused on the problem at hand, "But we both know she's over that."

"I know. It's wonderful. It would be so weirdly sickening if my best friend fancied my sister."

_Great, so much for winning her back._ "Yeah, I know. She's head over heels for Narwhal. That's no good."

"Right," Ron was finally using that tiny dusty brain of his to piece things together, "That's exactly the motive she needs to plot against me." Inside that rarely used brain of his, he visualized all the possible ways to die, all of which contained a certain redhead cackling maliciously as he died excruciatingly long and torturous deaths. He shuddered the image away and thought of one word: _payback._

"But first, get me out of this thing. I can't breathe in this bloody corset (Ron knows what a corset is?). Don't know how girls do it. I can't stay one more minute in this damned dress."

Meanwhile, the two anxious girls paced outside the door wondering what in the world was taking the two dolts inside so long. Frustrated, Ginny was the first to crack. "What's taking those idiots so long?"

"You don't think," Hermione cogitated, "that they already caught on to your act. For all we know, they could be hatching a plan to get revenge on us."

"Merlin, you're right. What are we going to do?"

"Me?" Hermione retorted, "I had nothing to do this, remember? Why should I invite unwanted trouble?"

"Because, long way or short, you are going to have to pick sides. Obviously you're sensible enough to join the side that has brains, a.k.a. mine, against those brainless twits. You might as well be a doll and start now." Ginny grinned triumphantly while Hermione sighed her surrender, facing the fact that she was going to be dragged into this battle with or without her consent.

"For now we just have to be on the lookout. Where are those extendable ears Fred and George gave you? We could use them to hear what they're planning."

"Hermione, you're brilliant." And with that she was off to her room. A dejected Ginny returned when she couldn't find what she was looking for.

"Couldn't find it, huh?" Hermione asked, seeing nothing in Ginny's neatly manicured hands.

"Sadly no, but I don't think it should be too hard to foil their revenge plot. It doesn't look like we'll find out soon since the amount of time they are taking probably means they don't have a steady plan. We might misunderstand something, so for now we should just wait downstairs until they come out."

"You are right." Hermione replied, "I'm sure they wouldn't mind if we made a stop at Diagon Alley. I've been meaning to go there to purchase some new books and other materials before we returned to Hogwarts. Would you like to accompany me?"

"Of course. I'd completely forgotten I have a shopping list of my own. Let me just go change, then we'll leave via floo powder." Ginny disappeared into her room and Hermione went downstairs to wait.

Just as the two girls abandoned the burrow, two boys stepped out of a room grinning maliciously, with malevolence glistening in their eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own much in life. Oh, and by the by, this story just so happens to be an adaptation of the movie "10 Things I Hate About You" with its own twists and turns. I loved the movie and it struck me as a brilliant idea for a fan fiction. So, onward with thine story.**

Chapter 2:

As always, Hermione needed to go to Flourish and Blotts, but this time to pick-up yet another copy of _Hogwarts: A History_. Crookshanks still hadn't understood the meaning that books were not meant for cats. Never would Hermione leave the Burrow without Ginny, so the two were seen under many layers of clothes in the snow of Diagon Alley.

"Will you hurry up Ginny?' called Hermione through her scarf. Ginny was walking too slowly, and she needed her book.

"Sorry, it is just that I swear I saw…" began Ginny, but she stopped when she saw the object of her distraction.

Right in front of the two girls was a Slytherin. Not just any Slytherin, a certain one that personally annoyed the two of them on countless occasions. With blonde hair that brought attention from anyone who passed by, no one could not know who that particular Slytherin was.

"Is that…" began Hermione, staring at the blonde.

"Yeah, sure is." replied Ginny.

Just then the figure turned around and completely ignored the two Gryffindors' presence. Walking right passed them, as if they never existed, the arrogant Slytherin stalked off into Madam Malkins.

After taking a moment to dawn on what had just happened, Hermione broke her thought when she heard Ginny sneeze. "Better get to that bookstore, come on," called Hermione.

The two huddled close together and walked into the nearby bookstore. A sudden wave of warmth fell over the two of them as they entered Hermione's paradise. Walking carefully around the bunch of first years in the doorway, Hermione made her way to the center of the bookstore.

"Ugh, Hermione, how many times have you been here?" questioned Ginny after the clerk behind the desk eagerly waved to Hermione.

Smiling back to be polite, Hermione responded, "Oh, just a couple of times, not too many, really." Hermione proceeded to look down the shelf and picked one of the many copies of _Hogwarts: A History_. As she was going to the counter, her eye caught sight of another book that she just 'had to have'. Twelve books later, Hermione was at the counter to pay.

"Hello Miss Granger would you like to use your 'frequent costumer' discount?" asked the clerk.

Ginny snorted in the background, and Hermione swore she heard something that sounded like a 'sure, don't come here often,' but didn't think twice about it. After paying without using the discount, the two girls went into the snowing storm of the streets.

They were casually strolling down the street when Ginny whispered a little something-something into Hermione's ear. This caused her to lose her balance, trip over a grumpy goblin, drop all her bags that contained the books she just bought on a plump witch's toes, whose shriek made her husband go temporarily deaf, and the ultimate climax… wait for it… the deaf middle-aged man couldn't hear the warnings to get out of the bloody way, and he bumped into a pompous blonde and spilled the butter beer all over the expensive designer robes.

"Merlin! I warned you to get out of my blasted way! What are you deaf?" cried the furious blonde, who had passed by the two earlier.

The poor husband couldn't hear a word. It wasn't his fault his wife could emit extremely loud and effective sirens. And the poor guy felt so guilty and conjured some napkins to clean the spill. The pureblood ignored him and simply poofed away the stain with a wand.

"These robes are worth more then your life, you careless old loon. You're lucky I'm in a rush otherwise you'd pay dearly." With that, the arrogant brat stormed off into the direction of Knockturn Alley.

"I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry!" Hermione cried as she fixed the man's ears (she could fix anything, couldn't she?), I'm terribly sorry. It was an honest mistake. Ohhhh… I'm such a klutz." She shook her head at her clumsiness.

"Oh, it's fine missy. You said it was a mistake. Indeed it was. No one has been hurt, well, nothing a little magic won't fix," chuckled the man.

"Thank you so much for being so understanding!" Hermione could have squeezed the couple to death.

"No problem, little missy. You just be more careful, alright dear?"

Hermione nodded her head and waved as they walked away.

With a sigh, she told Ginny, "Glad that is over."

Ginny nodded her head in agreement. "But, that blonde Pansy needs to be…" began Ginny.

"…less Slytherin?" finished Hermione, and the two girls laughed as they continued down the street.

Hermione was heading in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron to leave, but Ginny pulled her into a store before she got to see which one. Upon entering, Hermione immediately recognized the store to be the Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

"Do we _really_ have to come in here?" whined Hermione. She saw a lot of the twins at home, and she really wanted to read her new books. Plus, who would willingly enter that shop knowing they weren't going to buy anything?

As if she spoke too soon, Fred and George came from behind the curtain that lead to the back of the shop and smiled deviously at the two familiar faces.

"Oh no, what are they going to do now?" said Hermione, half to herself, half to Ginny.

"One way to find out," replied Ginny, expecting the worst. For all they knew they could have their ears on fire and being forced to laugh.

The twins approached with one thing on their mind-how to test their new products. They needed someway to give it to the two girls without being too suspicious. Well, too late for that.

"Hermione, Ginny, to what do we owe the pleasure?" chorused the twins simultaneously. Sure, they sounded suspicious, but they already knew that the girls suspected something, so why not lead them on?

Both girls looked at each other with confused expressions on their faces. Something was definitely going on in the twins' heads.

"We just wanted to stop by," replied Ginny, for it was her idea to enter such a place where the safety of your life was no guarantee if you were living at the Burrow.

"Allow us to show you around," said Fred, as he and George extended their hands for Hermione and Ginny.

Accepting the invite but not their hands, the girls followed the boys into the back of the store. What was the worst that could happen if they were on their guard, right?

Walking passed many shelves, the twins came to a special powder not marked for sale. It was a fine white powder, which looked as if it were glowing.

"Here is our latest-,"

"-the best-,"

"-not out for sale yet-,"

"-for reasons that don't need to be discussed-,"

"-here is-,"

"-Imagination Powder." ended the twins together. They were looking at the little bottle as if it were their own child.

Looking at it with a puzzled expression, Hermione asked, "What does it do?"

"Well, it allows the victim-,"

"-he means receiver-,"

"-yeah, receiver, to have what ever body part-,"

"-that touches the powder-,"

"-to turn into whatever the giver can imagine."

"Wanna try?" asked Fred, both twins looking eagerly at Hermione and Ginny.

The two stared at the powder with horror as they pictured themselves running around laughing while their ears turned to ashes.

"No thanks!" said both girls immediately, "I mean, we had better get back home, to Ron and Harry, they will be so worried…" rambled Hermione, for the last thing she wanted was to be at the mercy of Fred and George's imagination.

"Yeah, we have to go. Sorry," finished Ginny, not sorry at all and regretting her idea to come in the first place.

All too quickly, Hermione and Ginny were running down the snowy street, thankful that nothing had happened. However, Fred and George were grinning like fools as the two girls reached in their pockets and put on their gloves. They didn't see the white powder lining the inside of the cloth.

Safely in the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione and Ginny took off their gloves, since they were now indoors, and screamed.

Instead of the human hands that both Ginny and Hermione expected to see, Ginny saw huge, brown horse hooves and Hermione saw itty-bitty, blue bird wings. Oh yes, they did scream.

Even faster then they left, Hermione and Ginny were right back in the twins' store, and they were as angry as they could get.

In a very, **very** violent tone, Hermione whispered, "Where are they?"

Immediately, the whole store fell silent. A bunch of first-years ran out and screamed as they exited. Fred and George approached the women as if nothing was wrong.

"Back so soon? Why, we didn't expect you for another-,"

"-five months," ended George, referring to the fact that they were going back to school.

"Give me the antidote." said Hermione in a dangerous tone, giving Fred and George a glare that too clearly meant death if they didn't meet demands.

"I'm sorry, I have no idea what you are talking about," said Fred in the most innocent voice, "Care to elaborate?"

Ginny, as furious as Hermione raised her hooves and screamed at the twins, "Is _this_ enough explanation for you two Bleep!"

"No, not really," said the twins, being extremely calm for the situation.

With what should have been a swift motion, Hermione and Ginny tried to pull out their wands. However, there is a reason a horse and a bird never use wands.

Ginny tried to get to her wand, but ended up pushing it through her robes, making a hole in the robes, and the wand fell to the floor. Squatting down to attempt to get it off the floor, Ginny only pushed it under the counter after struggling to pick it up for a little while. Not wanting to make a bigger fool of herself, she put up her hooves up as if they were fists that were going to knock out someone.

Hermione had better luck. With the bird wings, she carefully reached into her pocket and picked up her wand, barely keeping it in her wings. Then she gripped it between both wings. Now, Hermione was holding her wand with both feathered-hands and Ginny had hers hooves ready to throw at Fred or George.

"Don't make me say it again," said Hermione, while any costumers who hadn't left were giggling in the corner. Luckily, Hermione nor Ginny saw them.

Smiling, Fred gave them a small bottle of black powder. "Fine, take it. Just dust your-er… _appendages_," he said, for lack of a better word.

Determined not to leave unless they were normal, the girls dusted their what-should-be-hands, and human hands appeared. With a sigh of relief, Ginny turned to her brothers.

"This is not over," she said with a tone of revenge. With that, they both stormed out, careful not to put on their gloves ever again.

A couple of days later, Hermione and Ginny came down the stairs after waking-up late.

Mr. Weasley was now cooking. He had what should have been bacon, but looked like coal, ready for them on the table. Since they were only at the Burrow for two weeks (just three days left), they tolerated it. Plus, if someone even brought up the fact of it not being good like with Mrs. Weasley, everyone in the house would break-down in tears.

"Morning ladies," said Mr. Weasley, as he was reading the paper.

"Mornin'," replied the girls.

"What's for breakfast?" asked Ginny, feeling pretty hungry.

"Bacon!" answered Mr. Weasley enthusiastically, since he had made it with a muggle stove, and was obsessed with anything related to muggles.

The two girls looked at the piece of charcoal that Mr. Weasley was pointing to. Their faces were first a grimace, but changed like the speed of light into fake smiles. "Looks delicious," they responded, having given the same answer every morning to his attempt at making something edible.

"Sit down, Ginny, I have decided to're-think' my decision of not allowing you to date." said Mr. Weasley, deciding now was as good a time as any.

Immediately, Ginny sat down next to Mr. Weasley. Curious, Hermione also sat at the table, but at the far end, feeling the need to stay a little bit away since it wasn't her issue.

"Well…," began Mr. Weasley, not sure of how to start.

"Well, what?" asked Ginny impatiently. Her gaze of hope was staring up at Mr. Weasley, eyes full of expectation.

"After re-thinking, I have decided that… you can date-," started Mr. Weasley, but was cut-off by an over excited Ginny. She jumped up and hugged him.

"Really?" she asked, not believing it.

"… only if Hermione does," finished Mr. Weasley, pointing across the table to where Hermione was currently seated. Not wanting to see Ginny's reaction, he promptly left the room.

Shocked, Ginny slowly turned to Hermione. With a look of helplessness, she didn't even need to ask.

"No, I won't." said Hermione straight out. She didn't want to be pressured into anything. Now that the war was over, and she wasn't Head Girl, she felt like she didn't owe it to anyone to follow any expectation.

"Please, please, please, please, _please_?" begged Ginny, coming closer while her eyes got bigger.

"No, I don't want to find a date just for you. It has to just happen," replied Hermione, getting a little annoyed of Ginny, but standing her ground.

"Come on Hermione, for me?" asked Ginny as she put on an 'it's the least you can do' face and massive irresistible puppy dog eyes.

However, Hermione was stronger then what Ginny had estimated, and flat out replied, "N-O, No."

Ginny would have continued to beg, but they both heard voices in the room next door. But not just any voices: the voices of Harry and Ron… whispering. Finding that the more pressing issue, both girls mentally agreed to check that out first, and continue this later.

They both crept into the living room, and found Harry and Ron talking. Well, more like whispering really loudly but failing considerably in their attempt at a whisper. However, right when the boys saw the girls, they immediately stopped talking and smiled as if they had done nothing suspicious. The discussion earlier with Mr. Weasley was far gone from the girls' heads at this point.

A recurrence of Diagon Alley flooded back as the two were smiling, and the girls both quickly looked at their hands. Thankful that they looked like human hands should, they began to question the eerie-ness (yes, that is a word now) of the boys.

"Everything alright?" asked Ginny, looking at the discomfort of her brother.

"Yeah… everything is fine. Just fine," replied the red-head to his sister. After a brief moment of silence, the two boys bolted from the room, and up the stairs. Two seconds later, a door closing was heard.

Wondering what was going on and not letting them get away that easily, the girls quickly walked upstairs, trying not to make noise. Lucky for them, the boys were too engrossed in their conversation to notice. As the girls got closer, they noticed the door was open just a little. Temptation got the better of them and they listened secretly before entering.

"Harry, have you found your invisibility cloak yet?" asked Ron, speaking rather loudly as if he were extremely nervous.

"No, I can't seem to find it. We might have to postpone _it_ until I do," replied Harry.

Thinking back to the first prank the girls pulled on them, and the suspicious reaction of the boys, they burst into the room to find out why on God's beautiful green earth they would need the cloak.

"Postpone what?" asked Hermione, being the first one in.

"And why would you need your invisibility cloak?' queried Ginny a little aggressively, leaving no time for them to answer the first question.

The two heads spun at the sound of the voices, and blank expressions fell on their faces. They weren't expecting them to come in and were left utterly dumbfounded.

"Well?" asked Ginny, fearing something, if anything, would happen to her.

"Ummm…," began Ron, fidgeting with his shirt, "…Quidditch! We were going to postpone Quidditch!" said Ron, thinking (not too brightly) on the spot.

"Quidditch?" asked all three, including Harry, in response. Harry mentally slapped Ron upside the head.

"Yeah, Quidditch," said Harry, forced to agree with anything Ron said.

Puzzled at the fact that Ron had said 'Quidditch,' Hermione asked, "Why do you need an invisibility cloak to play Quidditch?"

At that comment, Ron mentally slapped himself upside the head as well.

Harry, saving Ron from saying something else stupid, replied, "Well, why else do you need one? To sneak out." Harry was very proud of himself for such a good excuse on such short notice.

"To play Quidditch?" asked both girls skeptically.

"Yes…at night! Mr. Weasley would never allow it, so naturally we have to sneak out," reasoned Harry. He was very proud of his answer. However, Ron mentally slapped him upside the head.

"Oh, and I am sure you can see very well…_at night_," remarked Hermione. Harry now mentally slapped himself upside the head. (Score: Ron-2 Harry-2)

Ron, in an attempt to save Harry said, "We can make light- _lumos_- see?" As he had finished speaking, a ball of light appeared at the tip of his wand. He gave Hermione the face that read 'duh. How could you not know that?'.

"And you thought you were the clever witch," said Ron, extremely confident with his answer.

"Tisk, Tisk," said Harry, happy that Ron finally proved useful.

"But wouldn't light blow your cover?" began Hermione, "Then sneaking out with the invisibility cloak would have been useless. Someone will surely see that light and you'll be caught red-handed trying to sneak out in the black of the night to play Quidditch," stated the witch, matter-of-factly.

Damn that clever witch.

Both boys mentally slapped Ron. Strange enough, as if he had actually been hit four times, Ron rubbed the back of his head.

The awkwardness that filled the room became too much for Harry, and he had to get out, fast.

"What? Is that Mrs. Weasley calling?" asked Harry, not thinking very long, and was half-way across the room when he realized what a big mistake that one little word was. Turning to see a grim-looking Ron, Harry felt horrible for bringing back the memories with the Weasley's Mum.

"Ron, I'm, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, just an accident. Not your fault," muttered Ron hiding a tear on his face. Ron suddenly left the room as Ginny sat on the bed, both of their eyes streaming with water.

Harry glanced at Ginny, and then gave Hermione a fleeting look, pleading with her to pacify Ginny while he ran after Ron.

In reply, she motioned her head in the direction of Ron and soundlessly mouthed the word 'go.'

Harry left, and then:

Silence. Utter silence.

Sitting down next to Ginny, Hermione said, "I'm terribly sorry."

"It's alright. You, or Harry, did nothing wrong, did nothing on purpose," said Ginny, tears quickly slid down her reddened face. "Sometimes we're lucky to forget. So rarely is this house the way it used to be, and then we simply forget… simply imagine things never changed."

A few moments passed, and then Ginny just started to bawl, letting all the suppressed emotions come out.

"Oh Ginny," Hermione said while cradling her, "you let it all out."

After there were no more tears to cry, Ginny wiped her eyes and said, "Thanks." Her face was still stained with the tears, and she began again, "You were affected by all this too. You and Harry. She loved you guys like children, and you loved her like a mother. Thanks for just being there, and just being strong for us."

Strong. Hermione wasn't sure how long she would last. Trying to get a smile out of Ginny, she said, "At least they don't have a revenge plot."

Ginny looked at her puzzled, "How come?"

Lightly laughing, Hermione replied, "Because I have this," and she pulled out the invisibility cloak that she had taken from earlier.

Realizing she was referring to boys' revenge on her, Ginny smiled. As if the burden of having a dead mother was gone, the two began to laugh. It was light at first, but soon they were almost crying from laughing so hard. They didn't know why, but laughing just comforted them more then any hug could.

**Author's Notes: attention! Just so you know, this chapter was actually co-written with my friend Charli Harte. I don't think the whole story will be co-written though. If she's up for it. I'm pretty sure a little motivation via reviews would help. **

**Please review! I would totally appreciate it if you could comment on writing style, content, tips for future possible events (such as the actual prank Ron and Harry need to pull. Notice I keep postponing that…I can't think of anything good or original enough. I'm planning on the prank being put into action at Hogwarts but there's that one minor setback of…I don't have the prank. So, until I think of one, there's not much to update just yet. The real **_**story**_** story isn't going to really get into it for a while. But anyway, where was i?) Right, or you could just tell me if you loved/liked/disliked/hated/loathed the story. Well, hopefully it's none of the latter choices, but if it's the truth I want it anyway.**

**Until the next chappie, you can always check out my little one-shot called Rock of Friendship. I admit, Malfoy's a bit OOC and the entire plot is so unrealistic, but that's sort of what inspired me to write it. A review on that couldn't hurt either.**

**Thanks so much. Off to plan for the next chapter! Mwahahaha. Hermione and Ginny will pay…cackles off in distance**


	3. Belated Victory

**Breaking News: J.K. Rowling has SOLD rights to Harry Potter to Flora Damocy!**

**wakes up **

…**Damn…**

Chapter 3: Belated Victory

The Burrow had so much going on at once that Hermione feared it would collapse any minute. Then again, that's how it always was. She splashed cold water on her face in an attempt to actually wake up. It worked. After a quick shower, she magically groomed herself. She cleared the fogged mirror and stared at her reflection. Not too bad if she said so herself. She cleared her things and stepped out of the bathroom. She was a bit startled when she saw Ginny leaning against the wall in front of her, apparently sleeping. She poked her in the side. No movement. She tried again while calling Ginny's name soothingly, then impatiently.

"Ginny!" she yelled, but to no avail. After a pause she seemed to find the trick, "Oh! _Hellooo_ Mr. Lockhart! What brings you here?"

"Huh? Lockhart? Where?" Ginny immediately spun around looking for a certain handsome man, not even for a second wondering why said man would set foot in the Burrow. She gave Hermione a questioning look as to the whereabouts of the one and only smashing Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Sorry," she giggled, "You wouldn't wake up. Why are you out here?"

"Oh," the redhead seemed a little disappointed that Lockhart was, indeed, not visiting the Weasley household, "Well, I was just waiting to use the bathroom. We've got to be ready. Dad will be coming soon." She wandered into the bathroom. The door creaked when she shut it and Hermione left to wake Harry and Ron. She checked the leather watch she was wearing. It was 5 a.m. sharp. She hastened to the boys' room.

She stood in the doorway and cursed the boys inwardly. They hadn't packed. They were going back to Hogwarts and they hadn't packed. She very clearly remembered ordering to pack at least some of their belongings the previous night so this morning wouldn't be so hectic. They hadn't packed. Hermione practically shoved each boy off their respective beds and they hit the ground. Hard. "OOOWWW!" exclaimed both the boys furiously, "Hermione, what was THAT for?!?"

"You should know very well what that was for. The train for Hogwarts leaves at 11 sharp, and we can't miss it. Now get your arse off the floor and get moving. Ginny's in the shower, so you'd better start packing your things. Up! Now!"

Both males scurried to their feet in haste and started shoving various articles of clothing and books into the suitcases Hermione placed on their bed. It was hard to tell if the rush was simply because they feared their best friend's wrath or they honestly didn't want to miss that train. Hermione handed Harry his wand so he could do the work magically. Ron got the idea and mimicked Harry.

They shooed Hermione out muttering that she was taking up too much space with which she retorted with, "Am I that fat?", but walked out anyway. She walked to her room and called her suitcase with her wand. She'd done half her packing the previous night, but she still had some business left undone. She charmed the rest of her belongings to pack themselves while she cleared any mess and made up her bed. When she was all done she levitated her bags to the front door of the house, ready to go. She marched to the busy kitchen where Fred and George were pouring poison, I mean pumpkin juice, into individual glasses while the breakfast was cooking itself. The girl's mouth began to water at the inviting smell. Pancakes, her favorite.

"Good Morning Hermione," the twins greeted enthusiastically.

"Good Morning," she replied. It was a bit peculiar that Fred and George were not out causing mayhem and madness and Hermione voiced her concern. "Fred. George. What are you up to?"

"_Hermione_," the boys looked stunned and a tad offended. She looked at them skeptically.

"Does it look like we're doing anything wrong?" Fred asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"No," she answered. _That's exactly what's so strange, _she thought, _what did they eat for breakfast? _

"Well then, whatever seems to be the matter?" George questioned with indifferent curiosity as he tossed the pancakes (he fancied cooking pancakes the muggle way).

"Nothing. That's what seems to be my point," she answered, "Why are you acting so…normal?"

George flipped the pancakes. "Dad told us to get you lot ready before he comes. Then he'll come by with the ministry cars and drop you off. We won't see you until your next Hogsmeade trip," George's features saddened dramatically.

"Unless…," Fred cut in, "Ginny gives us reason to drop by." He looked knowingly at Ginny, who had just walked in.

"Top of the mornin' to you too, Fred," Ginny said. George gave her an expectant look. "And George," she added.

"Are you all packed up?" Hermione asked. She accepted the stack of pancakes George set on the table in front of her. She eyed it suspiciously and inspected it thoroughly before she blindly surrendered to its sweet smell of buttery fluff.

"No, not yet," she answered as she dug in to her own plate of pancakes, these soaked in sugary maple syrup. "I was just hungry so I thought I'd eat breakfast first. It's only five-thirty."

Hermione wondered if the boys were getting anywhere upstairs. For a brief moment she was about to go up and help them, but thought on finishing breakfast first. The kitchen was relatively quiet. Fred and George disappeared. She calmly watched Ginny scarf down pancake after pancake and gulp down her orange juice. Hermione took a sip of her own juice while pondering, _she almost eats as much as Ron. How in Merlin's name does she have that great figure? She certainly got all the good genes of the family and then some. Lucky witch._

Wait a second. Fred and George disappeared. Hey! Where'd they go?

Hermione's face circled the room and jumped when she turned behind her. Her face was inches away from Fred's. Or was it George's? Whosever face this was, it was way too close to Hermione's. Not to mention, it looked way too cocky. She pushed him away gently, "Don't do that. You frightened the daylights out of me," she sighed somewhat in relief. "Please you two," she begged, scanning for the other twin, "don't do anything you'll regret, not that you regret anything you've done, but-"

"Honestly, Hermione. We're not that bad to deserve guilt. It's all fun. Besides, we do feel sorry for some stuff, right George?" George popped out from behind Fred. Hermione gave them a look that clearly said she was not to be interrupted. Fred quickly ceased his little speech and looked down.

"Just PLEASE don't play your little pranks on us today. It will be hectic as it is, what with Harry and Ron still stuffing their room in their suitcases." She was a hairline away from falling on her knees.

"We've already told you Hermione. We're not doing anything," Fred said.

"Of course not. If we did have anything in plan, we'd have told you already," George agreed.

Just then, Ron entered, chugged some juice, and left as quickly as he came.

"I'd better check up on their progress and give them their breakfast in their rooms. They must be starving," Hermione said and set off to do exactly what she said.

The next hours or so passed rather quickly, too quickly it seemed. Ginny seemed to take her mother's place in getting everyone packed, fed, and out of the house. Of course no one was quite as impeccable as Mrs. Weasley so it took twice as long to get all the kids ready. Hermione spent the longest time searching for Crookshanks. She found him in Harry's suitcase under his Quidditch gear, and between his socks and _Potions for Dummies_ book Hermione gave him for Christmas. The cat had an even sourer face than usual but he meowed in Hermione's general direction. Harry hadn't the faintest idea how Crookshanks got in and he held it against him. The twins "assisted" in various ways as well.

Before they knew it, Arthur appeared in front of the Burrow accompanied by one emerald green vehicle, courtesy of the Ministry. The four kids hurriedly stuffed all their belongings in the trunk of the car and squeezed into the back of the car. Mr. Weasley lectured them on various topics ranging from Ginny's restriction concerning romantic interests to Harry taking it easy this year, from the passenger seat. This wasn't their day, because, wouldn't you know it, traffic packed the roads. Cars filled the street, bumper to bumper in an endless sea of grumpy people and air pollution. The traffic subsided and by the time they reached the train station it was 7 minutes to eleven.

They ran, as much as possible while lugging large loaded luggage (say that 10 times fast), through crowds of bodies wearing suits, around the Johnson family reunion, over piles of suitcases, and under flailing arms of young adults reaching out to the loved one they hadn't seen in 6 months. They darted in and out of children playing hopscotch (Harry didn't mind if he joined in on the game, but Ginny pulled him out) until finally, they scurried through the brick wall and reached Platform 9 ¾. The two girls and two boys boarded the train with exactly 30 seconds to spare. When the train started up promptly at eleven, various heads stuck out different windows and waved goodbye to mums and dads (and lawful guardians). Arthur Weasley conveniently reminded her of the new rule and any messing around would be directly reported to him through three certain redheads. He even mentioned that failure to keep the rule will result in punishment up to the works of Fred and George. If anything, that surely struck terror in the very depths of her soul. On the plus side, there always is some good in this world. There was always a loophole. You didn't have to be a psychic to foresee a very long and persuasive conversation between Hermione and Ginny.

Ginny would have to wait though, because Hermione had a prefects meeting to attend. She hated being late so she thrust her luggage at Harry, who kindly took it, but forgot to give him one of her duffel bags. She realized she was still holding a bag halfway down the hall and decided to just take it with her to the meeting. If she went back, she'd be late. She knew the meeting was to be held in the head compartment. She opened the door of the compartment with her left hand and rushed in without watching her step. She stumbled over and her bag, apparently unzipped, opened up and her clothes decorated the cold wood floor. She grunted in frustration and she made to pick them up and fold all her clothes neatly and stick them in her bag.

"You always were a snotty perfectionist," a voice drawled slimily, "Too bad you're not any good at it."

Hermione had a start but looked up anyway, "Malfoy," she said tersely, "What are you doing here?"

"Don't question me you filthy little—" Malfoy began, only to find Hermione's wand jabbed in his throat. She lowered it from him and pointed it at her clothes and muttered her spell. As her clothes were busy folding themselves, Malfoy continued, "You think you can just barge into my compartment and start demanding what I'm doing here. You've lost your marbles, Granger. I should be asking you that question. I don't fancy thinking you came to have tea."

"I'd rather have expired tea and stale biscuits with Voldemort," Hermione said.

"Don't speak his name," Draco said abruptly.

"Why? Are you scared?" Hermione teased, "Anyway, he is dead."

Malfoy flinched. _If I could just wring her grimy little neck, then shake her till her eyes pop out._

Hermione continued, "You always were a coward without your little cronies to hide behind. Where are they anyway?" She asked even though she knew perfectly well they'd stayed at Hogwarts, due to their parents being out of town/trapped in Azkaban.

He ignored her previous statement and asked tersely, "Why are you here, Granger?"

"I'm here for the prefect meeting," Hermione answered. She circled around, "Where is everybody?"

"I canceled the meeting," Draco informed her.

"Why?" she queried.

"Because I felt like it, Granger," he snapped, "Now get out." He pushed her out the door and slid it shut.

Hermione yelped in surprise and stared at the closed door for a second. She walked a few steps away, then made a u-turn and stood back at his door. She knocked.

"Turn around," Malfoy said without opening the door.

Hermione followed his orders and saw her duffel bag sitting on the floor in front of the compartment opposite Draco's. "Oh," she said. She turned to Malfoy (well, the door that separated them), "Just because you don't feel like doing something is no reason to put it off." She gathered her things and stalked off right before Draco swung the door open to retort.

"Blast it, where is that girl?" Draco cursed while he inspected each and every compartment for the Head Girl, Emma Steele. The Ravenclaw was not one Draco knew to be unpunctual. Could she have missed the train? How shallow of her. As he continued to scour the train it was only inevitable that he would stumble upon the good old Dream Team.

"―and that is when I came upon some very juicy mangoes―" Ron stopped his rather fascinating story and tilted his head toward Malfoy in shock. He immediately stood up and was now inches away from Malfoy, who stood on the other side of the open door. "Get out. You're not welcome here."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Malfoy replied. For a slight moment, his gaze rose from the wooden floor to the skirts of Hermione's robe and upward until his cold eyes met hers. He hated her. He hated them all, the bloody lot of them. Good thing Potter turned him down their first year on the Hogwarts Express. He wouldn't have liked him at all. He only wished he wasn't the one turned down; should have been smarter.

Hermione stared back with just as much detestation. Draco would have loved to hex her into oblivion― simple and to the point. Hermione would have loved to take his perfectly refined platinum hair and yank it out, and to torture him slowly and painfully until there was nothing left of his smooth flawless complexion. Of course she would never admit that out loud. She was not violent unless called for. And even though Malfoy suited an exception, he wasn't very well worth it. She would also never admit that Malfoy had better hair and skin than she did. She very well loathed him for it while all the others drooled over him. She hated him for picking on her the last six years. For calling her a lowly mudblood. For becoming Head Boy while she remained a prefect. She deserved it much more than he did. Wasn't defeating the terrible Voldemort a sufficient excuse to break a few rules? And where was Malfoy during the war? No doubt hiding in some cave or such.

Malfoy was the first to look away and glanced at the empty space where Ron was sitting, then back at Ron. He hadn't noticed Malfoy's brief exchange with Hermione. "Well, what are you bloody waiting for?"

"Granger, actually." It was out of his mouth before he even knew what he was doing.

"Me? What the heavens do you want me for?" Hermione asked, confused.

"The prefects meeting. Come on, Granger. Pity, you're like a child who needs constant chiding. Where is your memory? Honestly, how they made you prefect is beyond me. "

After he said it though, he felt pretty stupid. He just created a chance to spend more time with a bossy unwanted goodie-two-shoe.

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about? I thought you _canceled_ the meeting."

"No, Granger. You've been misunderstood…like always it seems." With that Malfoy slid the door back shut right in Ron's face and went to collect the other prefects. Looked like he was holding the meeting after all, not to mention, without the aide of Head Girl.

The meeting passed as a bore to prefects like Hannah who busied herself by inspecting her hair for split ends. Hermione watched in distaste as Malfoy commanded the meeting. _I could have done SO much better than that twit, _she thought to herself, _he doesn't deserve any of this. He doesn't care. It's only about power to him and, Merlin, what was McGonagall thinking when she gave it to him. He'll only take advantage of and misuse everyone. Why wasn't I chosen to be Head Girl when I clearly deserve it much, much more than Emily Steele. Who's heard of her anyway? What's she done to deserve that title? Ok, now that's just overreacting, Hermione. Stop it. But…I mean…I just thought I was Professor McGonagall's favorite student. All my hard work…and what has Malfoy done?_ She pretended to speak to Malfoy in her mind, telling him in great detail just how much she loathed his undeservingly titled, arrogant, annoying, wretched little arse and what she would do to him if she could just get her hands on that sneering face of his.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Cho Chang nudged her, concern written on her pretty face.

"Huh?! Oh, yes I'm fine. Is something the matter?"

"Well, you just look a bit…irate. Are you sure? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I'm sorry.I just had…something on my mind, but I'm fine thank you."

That seemed to satisfy Cho for she stood up to leave when Malfoy announced the meeting adjourned. Cho wasn't the only one to notice Hermione's irritation and the Slytherin Prince smirked at her distress. It was typical for him to find so much pleasure in someone else's pain, especially Granger's. Sometimes he could just squeal in delight, but Malfoys do not squeal. They may smirk or sneer, but that is the closest to a smile they will get. That is also the closest to showing any emotions. If his father heard any different of him…but he needn't worry about his father anymore. He looked around the now empty compartment. Everyone had vacated the room when he was lost in his thoughts. He sighed and stared out the window. He glanced at his watch. Three loooooong hours left. Merlin, what was he to do?

The train ride had finally ended and students from all years scurried to find a carriage to ride to Hogwarts. Harry tugged and tightened his red and gold scarf around his neck. The chilly evening air settled in as the skies above darkened. He scanned the field of carriages for a vacant one. They had a tiny chat with Hagrid and that cost them some time. When he found one, he tapped Ron on the shoulder and hastened towards it. Ron followed along with Ginny, but Hermione didn't notice them leaving because she was helping Neville find Trevor, his toad, yet again. It jumped out of his pocket when he hadn't noticed, the poor fellow.

Draco sat in a carriage and let his thoughts wander while he stared at the magnificent thestral. Guilt washed over him as he thought about a very famous Headmaster that would not be at Hogwarts. He wasn't supposed to come back this year. He was supposed to run away and NEVER had he imagined he would join the Order.

He remembered that day all too familiarly. It had been one week after Dumbledore's death and Voldemort's closest ring of death eaters gathered at the Malfoy Manor to plot future attacks on the Order. They were ambushed by the ministry's best aurors at dusk. Draco had been in his parents' room listening to Lucius (who escaped from Azkaban) lecture him about being a proper death eater and feeling no emotions to better kill off _unworthy folk_. But Draco couldn't help one emotion: hatred-for his father. All he'd wanted was for his dad to be proud of him. His father could never do that. All Lucius cared about was status and power.

Suddenly, two aurors― Remus Lupin and Alastor Moody― charged into the scene. Moody immediately sent Draco hurling to the far wall of the room while they cornered Lucius. The Malfoy senior pointed his wand and shot the killing curse straight at Moody. Everything was so sudden. In a split second a life was gone. Something in Draco triggered and he couldn't take it. What did his father tell him just earlier? That he was a coward and a disgrace? Draco Malfoy was no coward. Just as Lucius fired at Remus, Draco countered the curse and killed his own flesh and blood. He hadn't meant to; it just happened. It was hard to tell who was more shocked: Remus or Draco. Neither moved for a minute. Then Lupin turned to Draco and asked, "Aren't you the boy Moody turned into a ferret once?"

Since that day Draco decided he didn't care what side won, he would just have to be on the winning side. Seeing that facing Voldemort was certain death he chose to join the Order with the help of Lupin (who took a great deal of convincing that Malfoy was serious). He was tested with veritaserum and the like and passed. Eventually he worked as a spy. No one knew what happened in Malfoy's room that night and everyone assumed that Moody and Lucius had killed each other. So he would continue to work riskily with the death eaters and then leak information to the aurors. Because of the great risk everything he did was done covertly. Very few people actually knew that he was even part of the war. Many thought he had fled with his mother. Not even the golden trio knew of his great contributions that led to finding all the horcruxes and eventually the end of the war.

When the war had ended Draco had no intentions of returning to Hogwarts but Kingsley Shacklebolt secured a position as an auror for him _after _he completed his final year of study at Hogwarts.

Draco liked the idea of working and making a life for himself. He wouldn't be the same as his father. The war had changed him and he saw what evil power did to people. He couldn't handle it himself, so he chose to work with dignity and integrity. He just had to wait for the end of his studies.

So the boy sat and waited for the carriage to take him to Hogwarts one last time.

"There he is!" Neville bent behind the wheel of a carriage and picked up his toad with relief. "Thanks, Hermione." He smiled sweetly and appreciatively.

"Oh, that's not a problem Neville," Hermione gushed. She turned to where she thought Ron was standing but couldn't find him. "Ron? Neville, do you see Harry or Ron?"

"Sorry, but I can't say I do," he said after looking around himself. "They must have found a carriage."

"And not tell me?" Hermione said more sullenly than angrily. "Thanks Neville. I think I'm going to go find them." Hermione walked away from Neville and looked for her two best friends among the carriages. She spotted them 5 carriages away and rushed to meet up with them. Without looking, she stepped into a carriage and was face to face with Draco Malfoy. "Oh!" she said in surprise, "Malfoy! I…eemmm…sorry!" She bolted out of the carriage like a shot. She'd simply miscounted. _Her _friends were in the _sixth_ carriage from where she'd been. _Brilliant. _She joined Harry and Ron in deep thought.

"Oi, Hermione. What's that look on your face for?" Ron asked.

"I'm thinking, Ron; something you wouldn't know much about," Hermione snapped. And she didn't even know why.

"Hermione? Why are you so tense?" Harry asked with concern. Ron actually looked offended.

"…I'm not sure," she replied, "Anyway, it's not a big deal." She smiled warmly.

They accepted her answer and moved on to the subject of Quidditch. They really needed to up their game this year. Ron was telling Harry how he had made a bet with a Ravenclaw over who was going to win the Quidditch Cup. "Gryffindor obviously! What with me as Keeper, and you being the best seeker Hogwarts has seen!" Ron cheered. Harry reddened but one could barely make out a puffed out chest.

But as the boys were busy with house spirit, Hermione thought about a certain blonde Slytherin. He looked so…alone. Even if he'd had Slytherins swarming around him like flies, she'd still have noticed his lonesomeness. She couldn't help but wonder what it must be like to be in his spot. To have all of the Malfoy power and money…and still look like a poor helpless lonely little boy. What was under that guise of being a snotty rich brat?

_Probably just more snobbish traits, _Hermione thought and turned her attention to the magnificent Hogwarts castle.

Stepping out of the carriage into the cold January night air, Hermione hugged her jacket closer to her.

A sudden wave of warmth washed over the Golden Trio and Ginny as they turned the corner from the Entrance Hall and into the Great Hall. Noticed by no one, Peeves slipped in and out among groups of first years from various houses.

The tall, oak doors leading to the Great Hall were opened, and invited everyone to them. The usual sight found their eyes just as it had on their first year at Hogwarts. Students were gathering together to get through the door, then splitting off to go to their house tables, with Hufflepuff on the far right, Slytherin second to the right, Ravenclaw next, and Gryffindor on the far left.

The four Gryffindors walked to their table, and sat down merrily, thinking of the food to come. All the golden plates and goblets were sparkling with nothing covering them. Everyone was chatting excitedly with classmates they hadn't seen in weeks. They showed off what gifts they received for Christmas and giggled over stories of their holiday adventures.

As soon as mountains of delicious food appeared on each table, Ron heaped his plate full of mouthwatering meatloaf and fluffy mashed potatoes drowned in gravy. He immediately stuffed his face before Hermione could even decide what to even eat.

"Ron, you can be such a pig at time," Hermione scolded.

"Wha?" Ron was talking with his mouth full yet again. "Ey weh ungrey."

"Of course you are," Hermione said, "but you still don't have to stuff your face. For Merlin's sake, have some decency."

"Well, how else do you expect him to act? Pigs don't know any better," Draco said as he approached the Gryffindor table with his two "friends", Crabbe and Goyle, trailing behind him acting macho as best they could. They weren't very good…

Ron stood but Harry held him back and spoke, "Sod off, Malfoy." He said his name with disgust. "Why are you here anyway?" Everyone at the table eyed Draco suspiciously; all of them ready to hex him in a split second.

"I was merely agreeing with Granger's point of Weasley being a pig…although Weasel seems to suit him better.

"Malfoy," Harry cautioned testily, "Get to the point before I hex it out of you. Why are you here? Or did you miss me that much?"

"Sorry Potter, but I think Weasley's more your match."

Ron growled and turned flaming red. Malfoy smirked but stopped abruptly when he felt something jab his side. It was Hermione who intervened with her wand. He looked over his shoulder for his bodyguards but they were gone. He couldn't for the life of him figure out where they went. He scanned the Slytherin table to find them happily munching on little lemon tarts. _The nerve of those corpulent mangy dolts!, _Draco thought. They were stuffing their faces with scrumptious treats while he was being _attacked_! How utterly selfish of them, to think only of their own welfare. No consideration was given to Malfoy whatsoever. The audacity!

He was poked back into reality. "Huh? Oh…right. What do we have here?"

"Just state your business here," Hermione ordered.

Draco smirked. "Snape wants word with you."

The colour drained from Hermione's face as she grimaced.

_Finally, the downfall of Granger, _Draco thought to himself. He didn't actually know what Snape wanted with her but he figured it was something she would hate and he would enjoy. "I've been thinking…" he spoke.

"Thinking what?" Ron said before Harry or Hermione could stop him. Of course, Ron had to practically invite ridicule.

"Well," Draco mused, "You being a pig. It works. Pigs are fat, daft, and thickheaded. They also breathe, eat, and sleep with mud. _You're a pig _who spends an awful lot of time with dirt and people like Granger, who happens to be a _mudblood. _So you see, it all fits quite"

He hadn't been given the chance to finish his sentence because Hermione brilliant Granger punched his slimy face off. All the Gryffindors roared and cheered at Hermione's rash and unexpected behavior. Hermione shook hands with just about everyone at the long table and received bear hugs from Ron and Harry.

Meanwhile, Draco gathered what dignity he had left (in other words: none), got up off the floor and staggered back to the Slytherin table where Pansy rushed to get her hands on him and _comfort_ him. Draco paid no heed though, because he was too busy scolding himself. _That witch punched me! Again! And what in Merlin's name do I do? Well, fight back, naturally. Oh no. Because you're not like normal wizards; you're a bleeding coward! A blasted disgrace to all (pureblood) wizardkind. How could you let her do that…that…that which she did? How? And did you see everyone cheer? Professor Flitwick will pay for that dearly. Well not to worry. That wretched Grange will pay her dues._ _I can't wait to see what Snape wanted with that blasted witch anyway. Oh look! Goodie! He's walking to her this very moment. _Draco giggled in an evil school girl kind of way and Pansy gave him a peculiar look.

Professor Snape strode towards Hermione. He asked for a word and together they walked towards the corner of the room. Snape also motioned for Draco to come along as well.

_What does he need me for? _Draco thought as he stood up and walked over, _Oh! Probably to allow me in on the fun. Ooh hoo! _(said like the Pillsbury dough boy).

"Due to the temporary absence of our Headmistress," Snape began, "it is my duty to inform you both that our Head Girl, Miss Steele, will not be attending Hogwarts because of personal circumstances. For the remainder of the year, position of Head Girl will be granted to Miss Granger."

"What?" Hermione asked, her eyes beaming.

"What?" Draco almost shouted. He felt like all the blood in his body drained out. He felt his face, where Hermione had only mere moments ago punched him, with his hand. He'd be living with that girl for the rest of the school year. Not only that, he would see her much more than he pleased. They would work together, spend…time…_together_. The very thought sent shivers down the core of his very bones. "No!" he panicked, "It can't be. Steele…why is she gone?"

"Her parents were killed in the final battle," Hermione informed sadly, "She's moved in with her grandmother until she recovers from her loss."

_Does she know everything? How come I didn't know?_ "No! Unless _she's _dead or dying, she should be here. She's not the only one who's suffered from the war." Draco didn't particularly care for Emma's presence; he just didn't want Hermione's.

Snape ignored Draco's panic attack and drawled on, "Congratulations are from Mcgonagall. I must say that if, by chance, you should fail to perform as a proper Head Girl…you will be denied that position." He then swiftly turned around and walked back to his seat.

Hermione cheered and performed a victory dance. It hadn't quite struck her that she would be seeing a lot more of Malfoy from now on. It didn't matter…yet. She was too busy congratulating herself on her belated victory. She left Malfoy gawking and ran off to tell the entire Gryffindor table her wonderful news.

Unfortunately, she wasn't given the chance that night. Peeves had beautifully orchestrated a prank Fred and George would be proud of and it was finally being put into action. Various first years at each table rose, many very timidly. Once Peeves gave the signal, a Gryffindor, ever the brave one, made the first blow. He closed his eyes and threw a water balloon straight ahead. _Whoosh _it went and hit Millicent Bullstrode, square in the back. Her roaring outcry sent many students hiding behind one another. She turned to see just who hit her. The boy, Eduard Doyle, quickly ducked under the table, account of not wanting to be seen. Then, quick like a shot, another one speeded past Millicent and straight for creepy Colin Creevy. Suddenly, one by one became two by two until hundreds of water balloons flew past one another drenching its helpless victims. They burst all over the place. Peeves, the mastermind behind it all, had charmed the balloons so his selective first years (those he conned/threatened into carrying his brilliant plan out) had a never ending supply of ammo. The Great Hall was filled with literal chaos and madness. Loud shrieks echoed everywhere. Some students took out their wands and made their own water balloons and others just grabbed what was on the table and chucked them at random people. Peeves cackled loudly and watched his creation, or rather destruction, from above. Not even the staff could control the ruckus. Snape even just upped and left the room. Professor Flitwick hid under the table and Professor Trelawny foretold great trouble in the near future. She's a natural. Filch watched disaster unfold before him, too struck with horror to even divert his eyes.

Amidst all the catastrophe taking place, Hermione was not one to participate. She immediately weaved through crazy students and dodged those blasted balloons until she finally found herself outside the Great Hall. She hadn't been able to fully act alert in blurry madness and found herself hit and wet. She was not in the right mood to enjoy a good water fight and decided to walk towards her dorm. Head dorm. That she would now live in.

_With Malfoy…_

Back in the Great Hall, it was every man for himself; No one understood that better than Draco. Afraid of ruining his sleek and shiny platinum hair, he raced out of the great hall like a shot (but not before swiftly swiping a handful of those tangy lemon tarts). He glanced over his shoulder to wave goodbye to the water war while he rushed out. When he turned his head back he saw Hermione squeeze water out of her robe and snickered. He unconsciously gazed at her. Her robe was lifted up so Malfoy took notice of her smooth long legs. He snapped out of his reverie and mentally scolded himself.

"Malfoy?" Hermione said when she noticed his presence, "What are you doing?"

Malfoy froze. Had she caught him staring?

"You're supposed to be out there trying to help control that water madness," Hermione said.

Relief flushed his face and he looked a bit pink. He said, not hiding his disdain, "As our newly appointed Head Girl you should be doing the same."

Neither of them moved anywhere near the battle zone.

Neither had they noticed who was hovering above them with one super sized water balloon. _Blast, _Peeves thought. They were standing too far apart to attack them both. He'd just have to choose one victim. Hmmm…the girl was fairly wet…but that boy wasn't a speck wet… Mwa. Ha. Ha. Ha…

_SPLAT. _The ghost dropped the water balloon directly above Draco. It flew toward him at an incredible speed and Draco didn't have time to react.

"AAAAAAAHHH!!!!" both Head students cried in fright while Peeves cackled maniacally. Hermione reflexively stepped back whereas Draco stood rooted to the spot.

"MY HAIR!!!!!!!" he screeched. Hermione jumped back again then later began to giggle. She stopped abruptly at Draco's murderous glare. She raised both her eyebrows. Not what she wanted, so she tried again. No such luck. She tried again. Blast it!

First Draco looked quizzically at her. Then he smirked and raised one eyebrow perfectly. Hermione twitched her nose and looked away.

"I'm not going in there. Especially now," Draco said, "You may do as you please, however." He cast a drying spell on his clothes.

"…I suppose we're headed to the same place then," Hermione said, rather unhappily.

_Blast!_ He'd forgotten. They _live _together from now on. Bloody hell, this year would be absolute torture. "Unfortunately…"

"The feeling's mutual," she said coolly and headed off in the direction of Head's dorm. Draco wondered how she knew where to go as he walked to the same place, rather silently.

_Merlin, does that woman know everything?_

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry that took FOREVER to post. But it's here now. Hopefully you still like me.**

**More important than liking me, is if you liked the chapter. Review! Please and Thank you! **

**Special thanks to Charlie Hart for editing.**

**I had something to say but forgot…sorry…I think it was important too…damn…**


End file.
